


Cupcake Kind of Love

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira's first night in their new apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Scira needs more love so I thought I'd help in that department. This is just pure fluff. Title taken from Goapele's "Cupcake" Listen to the song and tell me it's not them

Scott watches Kira as she stands in the middle of the apartment and does a little twirl as she looks up, her arms spread wide, like they’re in the Tahj Mahal. When in actuality their one-bedroom apartment is only maybe twice as big as their freshman dorm room. They don’t even have any furniture. That’s not true: they have a bed that’s really just a mattress on the floor until they set it up, a small television with a maximum of 7 channels and a (fully set up) futon. The rest of the apartment is just boxes upon boxes of unopened _everything_.

It’s still perfect though.

Kira does a small skip until she’s reached Scott and goes up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and peck him on the nose, “This is all ours, huh?”

He nods and smiles brightly at her, “All ours, baby. We just have to unpack the boxes.”

“And set up the bed.”

“And wait for the cable guy.”

“And go grocery shopping.” She adds on, “But before we do all of that there’s something I’ve been _dying_ to do all day.”

His smile turns into a smirk, “I think I know exactly where this is going.”

She starts from the right end of the hallway and Scott starts from the left. She’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen wearing his green plaid shirt, sunglasses, his gray wool socks and her hair framing her face. He’s in mostly the same outfit except his button-down is pale blue and his briefs are black while hers are a simple pink. She giggles and points at him and he clicks play on the remote to the iPod. “Old Time Rock and Roll” blares from the Beats Pill the iPod is set up to.

They start off at a little bit of a run to give themselves some momentum and for the first couple of seconds it looks like Tom Cruise has nothing on them and then Scott trips over air and Kira’s legs tangle and all too soon they’ve crashed first into each other and then onto the floor. Scott gets the heel of Kira’s hand to the eye and she ends up mashed against his collarbones.

“Owwww.” They groan at the exact same time.

“That looks so much cooler in the movies.” Kira points out.

“Certainly less painful.”

Before they can utter another word there’s a loud banging on their floor. Kitsune and alpha hearing let them know that it’s Mrs. Perkins, the 76 yr. old woman from downstairs, banging on the ceiling with a broom and muttering angrily about “damn kids and their damn noise!”

“Hey look we’re already making friends.” Scott comments.

It’s Kira’s snort laughter that does it. She starts and then Scott starts and before they know it Scott’s stomach feels like it’s about to detach itself from his body and Kira’s tears have soaked clean through the shirt he’s wearing.

When Kira finally pulls back her face is red and there are still tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffles and gives one more snort and tries to compose herself. She’s beautiful.

“I love you.” Scott chuckles out.

She scrunches her nose and wipes at a stray tear with her thumb and runs the back of her hand across his cheek. Her engagement ring grazes him slightly, “I love you back. Even if you are a major klutz.”

He scoffs in false outrage, “Hey you ran into me also lady!”

She smirks and quirks an eyebrow, “Lady?”

“My lady.” He reaches up and gently cups her face in his hands.

“My dork.”

She leans forward and they kiss with an intensity and a gentleness only they manage to perfect. Soon enough hands start to roam and Kira arches into Scott as he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth while working the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Scott, Scott, Scott.” Kira pants at her fiancé.

He realizes that she’s really trying to get his attention, “Yeah baby?”

“Where did we pack the condoms?”

“Son of a bitch!” He curses out. Kira laughs again and falls against him her body shaking with laughter.

They end up not needing the condoms as they bring each other off again and again with their mouths and fingers until Mrs. Perkins starts banging again. The second bout of laughter lasts even longer than the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
